User talk:LoganWoerner
Archive1 Welcome to my talk! If you have any questions, comments, requests, or anything else, here's the place to tell me. :D Re: Niha Aaaaaaand your brand new talk page is already ruined. XD Glad to hear it. :D Jareroden uses a WIP prototype design which I'm going to be using a lot more of in future for bigger creations. :P As for Niha, however, I'll develop some kind of sleek, lightly-armored custom body especially for her. :P I thought I recalled seeing some debate over how hyper-feminine she was at one point. :P It was a few years so my memory's not so great. I just recalled some complaints being made about her for looking that way. :P I don't think I ever really had too much of a problem though. :P It's a different way to go about using a Tryna and she's original in her own way. You often went to great lengths to make sure her hips were wide enough as opposed to her breasts so I don't have a problem. :) No problem. :P Happy to help. Yeah, I remember those days. At one point I read a series of really critical comments and totally felt like I should come to your side to defend you. :P There's a difference between attractive-looking female MOCs that are done right and standard female MOCs that are made solely to look attractive and serve as eye candy for those with a LEGO fetish. Niha was done right and I always had a soft spot for her and for you for that reason. :P It was a shame that your stories never took off at that time as well and I was genuinely upset when you took that leave of absence. It felt like people had laughed you out and it didn't seem very fair. That's one of the reasons I want to be so supportive of your return. :P But, with all that stuff out of the way, let's talk about Niha's revamp. :D Well, I have something like this in mind in regards to torso complexity. However, this design is far too bulky. I'll think of something better than that though, don't worry. :P I'm going to stockpile all of my pearl/silver TECHNIC liftarms, as well as any useful Metru blue/silver armor pieces I come across. :P Possible appearance of Niha? I've been thinking about adding Niha to Ahpolki's storyline. Mind if I use her in the future? Alright, it might take awhile for me to start it anyway(Especially when I have over a dozen fanfics to finish. XD). A word of warning, she might get some.... physiological scars if she appears. Haha, no problem. :D I'm glad to be able to have such a positive influence over your popularity. :P My claim is attributed to a combination of frequent blog posts, and years of practice seeing stories through to the end. :P I'd really recommend you trying the blog post thing as well. :P That's what I told Vorred at first and look where he is now. :D Silver is indeed a very robotic color. :P I might throw in the odd bit of black as well, though it'll probably be more of an accent color. As for the eye color, you're in luck. I just ordered in 50 trans-neon green stud pieces off of Bricklink. :D Oh, interesting. :D I like the idea to call them blueprints. That really sets it apart from all the other monthly updates going around... which is a trend I actually started way back in 2011 so I'm not really allowed to complain about. XD Fear not. :P I shall go all-out with this creation and I will deliver good results for you. :P Awesome. :D I still don't know how to send personal messages with the new commenting system messing up my inbox, but I'm sure I'll be able to reply to you. :P If absolute worse comes to worst then you can contact me through my brick-link account and we can establish e-mail contact. :) EDIT: Also, should I add a little note in the On trivia section saying I'm going to do guest writing? :P Here, probably should've linked this before but incase you're curious as to what Sellith looks like: Cheers. —file:Jman98's Sig Image.gif[[User Talk:Jman98|''I'm a]] [[User:Jman98|Koala'']] 20:02, December 17, 2013 (UTC)